bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Insufficient Postage
The place (Fontaines Department store he is trapped in) was 'sunk' yet the pneumos still work ??? And not the phones ?? And noone patrols this prison, or tends the security machines, etc... "Insufficient Postage" -- sounds like a misapplied Error message for a Disconnected Service state (Pneumo tubes sheared off on the 'sinking', and auto-seals activated) . Someone hadnt done the QA on that Mail system sufficiently... Testxyz (talk) 15:43, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I heard conversation between citizens in The Watched Clock. " Woman 1 : I understand why Ryan wants to lock all of Fontaine's men up in that department store, but why on Earth should we have to food them? Isn't prisoner just another parasite? Woman 2 : Whatcha want to do, Irene? Hang them all? " After I heard that conversation, I think Ryan didn't cut all connections between Rapture and Fontaine's. Maybe Ryan left pneumos tube/line for sending supplies. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC) This 'sank it'/'sunk it' thing is a bit odd then (the place does seem to have power and heating so couldnt be cut off from the city utilities -- and it wouldnt be self-generating or all of Rapture would have that and you wouldnt need Hephaestus...). KInd-of alot of work (and time) to 'move' the building and re-attach utilities. Why not just leave it in place and cut all but very restricted human accessways to it (the inmates cant really go thru the ocean without equipment) and any other access could be sealed (so no subs sneaking in). Its actually a bit suspect why Booker/Elizabeth can even get there (bathyspheres locked down??, no guards/active checkpoint at the 'prison', weapons in inmates hands, etc...) Just another one of many 'suspect' things in BaS. The 'sunk' just sounded good I guess (makes Ryan sound tyrannical) and they really didnt care about any logic or consistancy (its all for the shoot-em-up effects, anyway - its an excuse to have the Splicer free-for-all shooting mess/slaughterfest you had later during the Civil War) Testxyz (talk) 14:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Pneumo Machine there but no postage stamp machine or coin slot to pay ? With all the stuff left around in the store this guy couldnt find any postage stamps(?) or the countless coins which seem to fly out of corpses into Elizabeth's hands ????? :Maybe there weren't. Did you see any? Maybe you're reading this too literally and "insufficient postage" was just a cruel reply from the bastard who received the diaries. :Unownshipper (talk) 00:03, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Leaving a trail of evidence of negligence (betrayed allegedly by a collegue in the security personnel) ? :This IS before Kashmir took place (things still pretty 'normal') and this situation might be something of interest/import to Ryan himself (and Sullivan assuming he is still around and who probably had an interest in the well being of his security personnel). :I read it as a commentary on the mercenary nature imbued in all thing Rapture (like probably you still have to pay on a phone where you dial 911) - literally coming back 'postage due'. :They appear to have made use of the 'Accu-Vox mechanism' excessively (in all the games) where they also could have used a SitS type 'read documents view' (closeup view) for things that really warrant a paper note or form or other evidence for the stories (like in this case where the guy needs a Accu-Vox in order to report or send a distress message) -- "WE CANNOT GET OUT.... They are coming ................" :Particularly that might have helped IF they were far cheaper to produce than the Voice Talent type assets - adding more interesting bits of story clues and such to flesh out the environment more : 07:02, July 14, 2014 (UTC)